The Thrill of Battle
by canadian-budew
Summary: Being part of the elite four had its perks but most days they sat around bored. All they want is to feel that thrill from battling once more. Last they felt it was three years ago. Perhaps the newest challenger could do something that Gold never could.


**Edit: I forgot to mention that a tiny bit of originalshipping (Red/Green) wormed its way into here but its nothing big and doesn't effect the story at all (its just one line where they hold hands). So if you don't even like something that minuscule then don't read (its nothing big though) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah we all know I don't own pokemon in any way...**

**The Thrill of Battle**

A Pokémon One-shot

"Sir?" The intercom buzzed slightly jolting Will.

Will yawned. "Yes what is it?" Will was clearly bored.

"You have another challenger." The intercom replied in a scratchy voice.

"Any dark types?" Will asked, it's not as if he was worried, they were just a pain to battle.

"Hold on." The intercom came again seconds later after a quick check. "Also no dark type moves to my knowledge sir."

Will breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, send them in then."

This was the third time he was challenged this week alone and no challenger had made it past his second pokemon. The only reason one had made it past was because of the dark type advantage. This was going to be an easy battle based on the sound of Nurse Joy's bored tone.

"Guard's let the challenger in." Will waved his hand at them. He smiled and turned to the incoming challenger. "I am Will, the first of the elite four but I'm sure you already know that. It's not the first time somebodies searched up our names. Let me see what you are like in battle."

He didn't bother with his usual speech, the challenger didn't look like anything special and Lance hadn't taken any interest in him like he did with Gold. He took his first pokeball from his pocket and threw it out onto the field.

The challenger, a boy in a red cap threw out an espeon onto the field, and Will let out a chuckle. "This eeveelution will be no help to you here."

But before Will could even draw another breath the espeon was suddenly drawing power and releasing a powerful _Shadow Ball _at his own pokemon, knocking it out instantly to his surprise. Will returned it shocked at the espeon's power.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Will muttered to himself before catching the others attention once more. "This is the only beginning." He truly hopped to scare the boy with this but the boy didn't flinch at the menacing words.

This surprised the elite; usually most challengers were scared to even send out their next pokemon. He felt his blood rushing, adrenaline pumping. This battle was going to be thrilling to say the least, a battle that will not be forgotten for a while.

* * *

><p>Will stood opened mouthed as his last pokemon; his Xatu fell to the boy's first and only pokemon used. Never had he faced anyone this powerful, but he made an unfortunate mistake. Using an espeon against someone like himself was not the smartest choice.<p>

But before Will could tell the boy of his terrible mistake the boy had already pulled out an elixir and was tending to his pokemon. "A truly thrilling battle." Will commented as the boy made his way to the next room.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Will mused to himself, "I had better head over to Lance's room. This boy is really something." He walked over to his intercom, and turned it on. "Head's up, there's a tough challenger coming up."

He could hear Karen chuckle and Koga let out a sigh. "Haven't been training lately have we Will?" Bruno let out between each laugh which was just the beginning of the taunts to come. "Perhaps you should of taken up my offer of training eh?"

"Was this one too hard on you?" Karen added. "Or are you just not suited for this job?"

"I wouldn't underestimate him and his pokemon." Will defended.

Koga just let out another sigh. "Will, stop complaining, we've all been beaten before."

"Well you more than us." Karen added quickly before getting serious. "It happens to everyone Will, meaning we call all handle this boy."

Will switched off the intercom, annoyed with his fellow elites and their comments. They underestimated this boy and that would be their downfall. But perhaps he would take up Bruno's offer of training, after that battle he needed it.

First though, he wanted to see this boy humiliate the four and face off Lance. Yes that was his plan for today.

* * *

><p>"This boy is really something. " Koga muttered to himself before sending out his final pokemon, Muk to rival the boy's espeon. "This isn't over yet. I've been relying on this one from the beginning."<p>

The boy gave him a strange look, one he couldn't quite decipher but he ignored it and focused on the heavily one-sided battle. His Muk was out within seconds to a powerful _Psychic _coming from the challenger's espeon.

Koga returned his fainted friend speechless as the boy too returned his espeon and walked out of the room without a second glance at Koga. A Pikachu perched on his shoulder however did look back at Koga's fainted pokemon.

"Chu." It said quietly to his trainer, stopping the boy in his tracks causing him to look back at Koga.

It pointed at Koga's fainted pokemon before digging out a max revive out of his trainers bag. Hopping off the boy's shoulder the electric mouse made its way over to the elite and dropped the rare item in front of his feet before running back.

The mouse daintily made its way back onto the challenger's shoulder. "Giving your opponent good items isn't the way to go boy. Don't think the rest of us are as easy as Will and myself." Koga commented as he picked up the item but the boy ignored the ex-gym leader and soon disappeared off to the next room.

"I haven't experienced this thrill in years." Koga mused to himself as he revived his pokemon before returning the poison pokemon to its ball. "Not since I was a gym leader."

* * *

><p>Bruno let out a loud laugh as his last pokemon crashed to the ground. "Well, I see your training methods are superior now. Go onto Karen, the last of the four."<p>

It was only last week Bruno himself went against Karen and he lost horribly. She was no easy, to say the least. Apparently this one boy though had not heard of Karen for he showed no sign of nervousness going against her.

Even Gold, the last boy that made it to the champion was scared to go up against Karen, even though he hid it with a mask of bravado. This boy though didn't he show confidence though, in fact he showed no emotion at all which was strange for a teenage boy.

The boy as he suspected said nothing and disappeared off to the next room. "Is that the way you show fear boy?" Bruno asked himself before laughing once more. "We are quite alike in that way then."

* * *

><p>One of the many quirks about Karen was she had to know everybody's name she battled, it was just something about her that wanted to know. Whenever the trainer got far enough to battle her, she rarely had to ask the name.<p>

In fact the last trainer that made it to her randomly announced his name in the middle of the battle. This challenger however was as quiet as ever, which was unusual. Even throughout the battle not a single peep came from him, he must have communicated with his pokemon through other means.

Finally as she watched her final pokemon fall her self-control also fell through. "You have battled well…what was your name again?" She waited him to answer but he ignored her.

In fact this trainer didn't even give her a second glance which was strange for a male challenger. Usually they all goggled at her looks and that often gave her the advantage in battle. He frowned when she asked his name and walked out of the room.

Karen silently fumed to herself, when he was gone. As a child she often got her way and she hadn't grown out of her habit as an adult. She would find out his name, one way or another.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you've got a challenger." Lance looked up from his conversation with Green. "He's already in the room."<p>

"A challenger worthy of fighting me? It's been quite a while since I've had one isn't it?" Lance stood up and stretched. "If you'll excuse me Green."

"I haven't had a challenger recently myself, I want to see just whose challenging you." Green responded after a moment of thinking before standing up himself. "I want to see just who made it this far."

Lance shrugged. "I haven't heard of any outstanding characters other than Gold." He made his way out of the room with Green following behind closely. "I really hope the challenger isn't Gold. He's been here far too often."

"Still won't take up the offer will he?" Green asked and Lance shook his head. "He's one of the traveling trainer's then, never in one place for too long."

Green stopped on the sidelines of the field next to where the elite stood also watching while Lance strode ahead to one side of the field, the challenger on the other. Green nodded in acknowledgement to the four before turning the challenger's way.

He recognized the boy instantly of course, since he was visited by said challenger just last week. Bruno looked at Green curious. "You know this guy Green?" He asked confused.

Green let out a chuckle. "You could say that. But I would have expected at least you and Lance to recognize him, Bruno."

If Bruno was confused before he was really confused now. "Huh?"

Karen shushed them both and returned her attention to the challenger and Lance. "I must commend you for getting this far, getting past Karen is not an easy task. However your journey stops here, for I am tougher than the four combined. Prepare yourself to lose."

Lance skipped all formalities with his speech. Even if he hadn't had a challenger for a while, he saw nothing special in this challenger; it was just luck that he made it to Lance. Or at least that was what Lance thought.

Green knew it was no mere luck though, no he knew this challenger was powerful, more powerful than Lance. Both threw a pokeball onto the field signaling the battle to begin.

* * *

><p>Lance watched in despair as his prized Dragonite went down to one of the <em>volt tackles <em>coming from the opposing pikachu. Just from this once attack Lance knew he had no chance of winning and almost felt bad when he threw out his next pokemon.

Finally his last pokemon, a Charizard fell to the boy's Blastoise. It felt like an eternity since the battle had begun but in reality it had taken only ten minutes for Lance's pokemon to fall prey to the challengers.

Will stood up open mouthed; nobody had ever beaten Lance this fast. "How did you do that?"

The rest of the elite stood also opened mouthed at the challenger but were speechless. Karen however regained her composure quickly. "You just swept through us…were we really that predictable? Or are we just losing our magic touch?"

Green just smiled and watched the boy being bombarded by questions before making his way over to the challenger himself finally asking one of his own. "Have you had enough fun hiding your identity yet?"

The boy gave him a look. "They really are clueless aren't they?" He said quietly enough that only Green heard.

"Heh, trying working for them." Green replied with a sigh. "Have you kept the scarf I gave you?"

The boy shrugged but it was clear that it was nowhere to be found which earned him a bop on the head. "You lose everything you know." The boy shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry, you lose everything of mine."

Lance cleared his throat causing the two boys to look up. "It's seems that our challenger or should I say champion has made a friend. But if you'll excuse us, I have to record this boy and his pokemon in the hall of fame."

Green smirked but didn't move. "I don't think that'll be necessary. You don't need to record someone twice do you?"

"But he hasn't be recorded yet." Lance was now confused. "Why wouldn't it be necessary to record this boy?"

Green sighed and forced himself not to slap his forehead before replying. "Do you really forget people so easily? It's not like it's easy to forget past champions."

Lance was getting annoyed. "Would you get to the point Green? It's clear that none of us know what you're getting at here."

The Viridian gym leader thought for a moment before looking back at the boy smiling and then turning back to Lance. "It's not my place to identify him; I'm only a lowly gym leader."

Now Lance was irritated. "Green…" He practically growled at the gym leader. "I could beat you any day in a ba-"

"Might I remind you that I've already taken the champion title once?" Green cut Lance off before turning to the boy again. "Why don't we get a bit to eat, I'm sure you haven't eaten in days, right?"

"You can't just leave." Lance exclaimed loudly. "We weren't done with your new gym procedures."

"I already have the newest procedures for my gym, grabbed them when I walked out." Green replied quite bored with Lance now. "Can we go now then?"

Lance nodded not able to think of anything to say back. Green turned to the boy. "Shall we go then Red?"

The boy, Red nodded and the two walked out of the room, their fingers interlaced. A few seconds after they left something finally dawned on Lance. "Wait a second, what did Green call the boy?" He asked the elite four behind him.

"Red sir." Will said quietly after a moment. A few moments of silent passed before all hell broke loose among the elite.

Eventually they all managed to quiet down. Lance smiled, they may have all been beaten badly by Red, their lost champion but this was the kind of excitement they needed. Not even Gold could bring out this personality in them.

But Red was already gone, probably never to be seen again by the Lance and the four.

**Well that was a story that's been on my homedrive for a while...Hope you like it. I don't really know what I was getting at with this plot line so no need to ask where this came from (I think I may of been annoyed at the elite four in my game or something). **


End file.
